Soulmates
by Celia Caine
Summary: Est-ce que vous croyez au destin? Si on avait posé la question à Blaise, il aurait répondu que c'était une belle arnaque. Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1: Les retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde!

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic, la première à comporter plusieurs chapitres. Je vous laisse profiter du premier, inspiré comme toujours de l'univers de Queen Rowling.

…

-Mais oui j'arrive... Bordel Draco ça fait quatre fois que tu me le demandes!

Blaise s'interrompit le temps d'écouter Draco s'expliquer. Il lui laissa exactement quarante-neuf secondes puis demanda:

-Bon, passe-moi ta femme.

- _Future_ femme, corrigea son interlocuteur, avant de brailler: Hermione! Blaise au téléphone!

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix douce d'Hermione remplaçait les jérémiades de son fiancé.

-Oui Blaise?

-Désolé, c'est juste que ton mec commençait à me fatiguer. Il m'interdit de raccrocher pour que je le tienne au courant en temps réel de mon trajet.

Hermione émit un léger rire.

-Tu le connais, il aime bien avoir le contrôle. Y compris sur l'heure de ton arrivée.

-Ouais ouais, mais je pensais que tu aurais une influence positive sur lui. Parce que bon... tu n'es pas exactement le genre de personne qui se laisse facilement contrôler.

-Eh bien, disons qu'il a fini par admettre que sur ce point-là, il ne pourrait rien y faire. Et puis, les filles non plus ne sont pas spécialement du genre contrôlable.

-Et que donnera le nouveau bébé Malefoy-Granger en route, dans ce cas? la taquina Blaise. Bon, je vais raccrocher en espérant qu'il ne me rappelle pas dans une minute d'accord? Il me reste...

Le métis leva vers le panneau qui indiquait le nom des stations de la ligne.

-Encore quatre stations, plus le temps de marcher jusque chez vous.

-Prends ton temps. Draco ne fera pas une attaque d'apoplexie pour cinq minutes de retard.

-Ha. Lui? Il serait capable de m'écarteler pour _quarante secondes_ de retard. Je m'arrangerais pour être à l'heure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui demanderais de s'occuper des jumelles. Ça l'occupera, il ne se rendra pas compte que tu es en retard et quand tu arriveras, il sera ravi d'avoir un prétexte de s'éclipser.

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Bonne idée, merci Hermione. À tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et observa pensivement pendant quelque secondes son écran de verrouillage (une photo de lui, Draco et Théodore avec Pansy). Il finit par verrouiller son portable et reporta son regard sur la rue, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le bus s'immobilisa à une station et Blaise tourna automatiquement la tête pour voir qui montait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était comme un tic impossible à contrôler.

Et c'est en tournant la tête qu'il remarqua la fille qui remontait la rue. Il n'était pas le seul à la remarquer d'ailleurs. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, avec un air ébahi ou moqueur. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré étaient partiellement ramenés en arrière par une pince. Elle portait une jupe en jean sur des collants à motifs d'oursons, des tennis à plateformes roses pailletées (ornées de têtes de mort), un débardeur à l'effigie de Winnie l'Ourson et des mitaines rayées. Oui, son look attirait l'attention. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que Blaise ne pouvait pas la quitter du regard. D'abord, il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood. _La_ Luna. Celle dont il parlait avec un ton désespéré à Draco quand il avait un peu trop bu, celle qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis quelques années maintenant mais qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée. Son premier amour. La fille qui le faisait rire et rêver.

L'autre raison pour laquelle il la fixait, c'est parce qu'elle pleurait.

Sans réfléchir, Blaise bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta hors du bus une fraction de seconde avant que les portes se referment. Draco allait faire une crise de nerfs (et il s'en moquait éperdument). Il _fallait_ qu'il la rejoigne. Il se mit à courir pour la rattraper alors que le bus redémarrait. Il la contourna et pila devant elle, essoufflé. Il se plia en deux, saisi d'une quinte de toux. Bon sang, il ne courait pas tous les jours une demi-heure pour cracher ses poumons devant son amour de jeunesse pour un petit sprint! Il se redressa avec effort. Ébahie, Luna tenait l'écouteur qu'elle venait de retirer entre ses doigts et le fixait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Blaise tendit la main et commença:

-Bonjour je...

-Blaise?

OOO

-Je suis _sûr_ qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose! braillait Draco

-Tonton Blaise est en retard, Tonton Blaise est en retard, piaillaient Mélodie et Maëlys, les jumelles de trois ans

-La ferme! s'emporta Draco

Cet éclat lui valut un regard noir d'Hermione. Aïe. Il aurait droit à un sermon en bonne et due forme une fois que les filles seraient couchées.

-Le bus est peut-être juste bloqué dans les embouteillages, suggéra-t-elle néanmoins pour calmer son fiancé

-Ouais, ou Blaise a laissé tomber sans appeler avant!

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit.

-Tonton Blaise! hurlèrent Mélodie et Maëlys

-C'est même pas biologiquement vrai, marmonna Draco en se levant pour ouvrir

Le visage de son ami l'empêcha de prononcer le sermon sur la ponctualité qu'il avait prévu.

-T'as frôlé la mort? demanda-t-il à la place

Hermione, également alertée par l'expression ahurie de leur ami, le guida jusqu'au fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Blaise? demanda-t-elle doucement

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Blaise, répéta Draco, pour être _en retard_? _Encore_?

Son intervention se solda par un regard noir d'Hermione qui se traduisait en « Tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue et oublier ta montre des fois? ». Il y avait souvent droit, à celui-là.

-Je... je suis désolé, balbutia Blaise. Je... il s'est passé un truc... un truc de dingue. Je sais que je suis hyper en retard...

-Non, juste d' _une heure et demie_ , marmonna Draco (ce qui était vrai mais lui valut cette fois le regard « Tu ne peux pas compatir un peu? », presque aussi employé que le précédent)

-Vraiment désolé, répéta Blaise

Hermione lui frottait doucement le dos, en un mouvement circulaire apaisant qu'elle utilisait également pour calmer ses filles après un cauchemar.

-En fait j'ai... j'ai croisé Luna.

Draco bondit alors qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne le connaissait pas à cette époque et ignorait donc cette histoire. Draco en revanche oublia enfin le retard de son meilleur ami pour s'accroupir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Blaise leur raconta comment il avait sauté du bus pour rejoindre la jeune femme en larmes, pensant qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas après tout ce temps. Il leur parla de sa surprise en constatant qu'elle se souvenait de lui, et de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue sur le fait qu'elle venait de rompre avec son petit ami.

-Un vrai enfoiré, ce Ron Weasley, conclut-il

Hermione sursauta.

-Ron Weasley comme... _Ronald_ Weasley?

-Euh... chépas. Elle m'a pas dit. Mais ce type ne prenait jamais de nouvelles et puis d'un coup il rappelait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'accourir.

-Alors c'était bien le même, confirma Hermione

Devant le regard surpris de son fiancé, elle expliqua:

-C'était mon meilleur ami. Et on... on est sortis ensemble.

-Attends...

Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à travers ses prunelles métalliques. Le regard du blond s'éclaira.

-Ton ex petit ami? Avant moi? Celui qui t'avait fait tellement mal que tu refusais de sortir?

La brune hocha la tête.

-Celui-là même.

Voyant le regard avide d'en savoir plus de Blaise _et_ de Draco, elle soupira.

-Ok, je vais vous raconter. Je reviens.

Elle disparut dans la cuisine quelques secondes, suivie des jumelles. Elle revint avec un verre de whisky, les filles la suivant avec chacune un verre de jus de pomme, persuadées de boire du whisky (Hermione avait préféré leur servir du « faux » whisky pour qu'elles arrêtent de la harceler). En voyant le verre, Drago bondit de sa chaise en hurlant:

-Mais Hermione tu es inconsciente tu es _enceinte_ bon sang tu ne peux pas boire d'alcool!

La brune soupira. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de boire ce verre, c'est pourquoi elle le tendit à Blaise avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle inspira profondément et commença:

-Tu sais qu'Harry et moi, on est meilleurs amis. Eh bien, pendant tout le lycée, on était trois en fait. Harry, _Ron_ et moi. Je suis sortie avec Ron à la fin de la dernière année. Au début, tout se passait bien et puis... exactement comme tu l'as décrit, Blaise: pas de nouvelles pendant des semaines, il ne répondait pas au téléphone ; et puis d'un coup, il passait me chercher en voiture et c'était comme si ces semaines de silence radio n'avaient jamais existé. Mais au bout d'un moment, je ne l'ai plus supporté. Et donc je me suis retrouvée toute seule. J'ai rencontré Draco environ six mois après.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête. Oui, il se souvenait de la petite souris qu'il avait rencontrée par hasard à la fac, la brune qui avait eu l'air paralysée par la peur quand il avait voulu lui parler et qui s'était recroquevillé contre le mur quand il s'était approché. La même Hermione qui avait refusé toutes les sorties qu'il lui avait proposées parce qu'elle avait peur de retomber amoureuse. Il en avait bavé pour lui redonner confiance (mais le jeu en valait la chandelle). Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs. La brune lui adressa un petit sourire et se tourna vers Blaise.

-Et donc, cette Luna, qui est-elle?

Le métis plongea un regard désespéré dans son whisky et expliqua:

-C'est ma petite amie du lycée. Mon premier amour.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Blaise émit un profond soupir et expliqua:

-Je suppose que j'étais un peu un sale type à l'époque.

Drago prit le relais:

-Ouais, en fait il ne savait pas trop comment gérer tout ça. Et je crois qu'à l'époque, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait. Donc ils se sont séparés... plutôt à l'amiable, on va dire. Mais Blaise n'a jamais vraiment pu l'oublier, pas vrai?

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

-Et alors, ça s'est terminé comment cette discussion? s'enquit Hermione

-Elle m'a donné son numéro et on doit se revoir bientôt.

Les jumelles (qui avaient été très sages tout le temps qu'avait duré la discussion) semblèrent en avoir soudain assez et décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu. Mélodie sauta sur les genoux de Blaise, ce dernier ne parvint pas à écarter son verre à temps et se retrouva arrosé de whisky alors que la petite renversait _aussi_ son verre de jus de pomme sur son pantalon. Quant à Maëlys, elle décida d'entamer une discussion avec le bébé dans le ventre d'Hermione, à base de « Saluuuuut! » et de « C'est comment à l'intérieur? ». Draco soupira et demanda à sa fiancée:

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a décidé que deux ça ne suffisait pas?

OOO

-Il n'avait jamais parlé de Luna, observa Hermione

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, il avait réussi à échapper au sermon sur le langage qu'il avait employé avec ses filles (même si oui, évidemment il regrettait de leur avoir dit de la fermer). Mais lorsqu'Hermione répéta sa phrase, il haussa doucement les épaules (Hermione était calée contre son torse et il voulait éviter de lui tordre le cou).

-J'imagine que c'était compliqué pour lui. Il devait penser que c'était sans espoir et qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Il n'en parle pas souvent tu sais, même à moi.

Hermione dodelina de la tête et finit par admettre qu'il avait sûrement raison.

-À quoi elle ressemble? demanda-t-elle

Draco eut un petit rire.

-Où qu'elle soit, tu ne peux pas la rater. Enfin, c'était le cas à l'époque. Elle pourrait avoir changé mais je crois qu'elle est restée la même sur ce point-là. Elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Une fois elle est venue déguisée avec une combinaison de lapin alors que ce n'était pas le carnaval ni rien. Eh ben elle a refusé de l'enlever, même quand elle s'est retrouvée chez la directrice. 'Puis une fois, elle a ramené son hamster en cours. Il a fichu une peur bleue à Mademoiselle Leconte, notre prof de français. Elle a été absente trois jours après ça (Mademoiselle Leconte, pas Luna). C'était génial.

-Elle a l'air spéciale, constata Hermione

-Serais-tu en train de juger?

-Non, je disais ça dans le bon sens du terme.

-Mmh mmh. En tout cas, c'était le genre de filles capables de manifester pour la libération des animaux de cirque toute seule au milieu de la cour. Elle connaissait le nom de tout le personnel, des cantiniers aux femmes de ménage. Oh et elle a dormi au lycée une fois, aussi. Enfin bref, comme je te disais, où qu'elle soit tu ne peux pas la rater.

-Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de porter une sorte de combinaison de cosmonaute avec des cornes de renne?

Draco éclata de rire.

-Ouais, carrément!

-Elle aurait pas des cheveux très blonds... oh, tu me diras, elle pourrait avoir changé de couleur de cheveux. Mais elle n'aurait pas une voix... très douce, aérienne, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète?

-Si, exact. Comment tu le sais, tu la connais?

-C'est ma collègue. Tu sais, celle qui amène toujours le petit déjeuner mais qui mangerait toute seule si je ne m'asseyais pas avec elle?

-Ah ouais, elle. Je vois. Comme quoi le monde est petit.

-Il faut croire.

Le silence s'installa et Draco commençait à somnoler quand Hermione se redressa (pas trop non plus, avec un ventre de six mois de grossesse).

-Draco.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. C'était sa voix sérieuse, sa voix de maman aussi. Celle qu'elle prenait quand elle voulait qu'on l'écoute.

-Oui mon cœur?

-La prochaine fois que tu dis aux filles de la fermer tu passes la semaine sur le canapé. Compris?

-Oui mon cœur, répondit-il d'une petite voix (soulagé tout de même d'échapper à un sermon d'un quart d'heure, entrecoupé de citations de _Comment bien élever son enfant_ )

-Bien. Je t'aime quand même. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur.

…

Voilà :) Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus aussi! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve très vite pour la suite ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Et avec ceci?

Bonjour bonjour!

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et comme promis, me revoilà avec la suite! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira :)

…

Blaise consulta sa montre pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il soupira en se disant qu'il commençait à ressembler à Draco. Il était juste nerveux. Ce premier rendez-vous, après des années à regretter leur rupture, après ces heures au téléphone et à s'envoyer des messages, il l'appréhendait un peu. Il leva la tête pour voir Luna arriver d'un pas sautillant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle portait un T-shirt AC/DC, avec une jupe à carreaux, des bas à résille et des Doc Martens. Pour une fois, elle avait l'air presque « normale ». En tout cas, les gens ne se retournaient pas sur son passage. Elle arriva devant Blaise et lui adressa un large sourire.

-Salut! Comment tu vas?

Elle se mit sur le pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise et ajouta:

-Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on allait!

-C'est vrai, admit Blaise. Parce que c'est une surprise.

La blonde sourit de nouveau, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme. Elle adorait les surprises et il le savait parfaitement. Il s'en souvenait, parce qu'il se souvenait du moindre détail à son sujet.

-Un indice au moins! réclama-t-elle

Elle aimait aussi les devinettes.

-Ok, mon indice c'est... on va d'abord faire ce que tout le monde fait pour un rendez-vous. Mais ensuite, je t'emmène quelque part où tu n'es jamais allée.

Luna sourit, excitée à cette perspective.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? On y va?

Elle saisit sa main et l'entraîna dans la rue. Il pila net et la tira doucement vers lui.

-Luna. Tu ne sais pas où on va je te rappelle. En l'occurrence, c'est de l'autre côté.

-Oups.

Elle rougit légèrement et le laissa la guider dans les rues. Il s'arrêta devant un parc.

-Maintenant, tu fermes les yeux et tu ne les rouvres que quand je te laisse les ouvrir, ça marche?

Elle hocha la tête en fermant les paupières et se laissa guider de nouveau. Elle essayait d'ignorer les bruits autour d'elle pour que la surprise soit parfaite.

-Assieds-toi, indiqua Blaise

Elle obtempéra et attendit qu'il lui dise:

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, ça y est.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà ouvert les yeux pour les poser sur le menu qu'il lui tendait avec un grand sourire. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir sourire, son visage sembla se décomposer. Elle arborait le même air de parfaite surprise que le jour où il avait couru pour la rattraper. Sauf que cette fois-là, elle avait l'air agréablement surprise. Alors qu'elle fixait les lettres dorées sur le menu avec un air d'horreur, comme si ce restaurant était le dernier endroit où elle voulait se trouver.

-Luna qu'est-ce que...

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout fait pour que ce soit parfait, il l'avait emmenée dans un super restaurant, qu'il connaissait bien et...

-Avez-vous fait votre ch...

La voix du serveur mourut sur ses lèvres alors que Blaise levait la tête. Il fixait Luna avec l'air d'un type qui se demandait s'il devait se mettre à courir tout de suite ou s'il devait prendre le risque de se faire égorger. Quant à la blonde, son expression d'horreur toujours figée sur le visage, elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, et Blaise était incapable de comprendre quoi. Il se sentait impuissant, et stupide.

-Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là? finit par demander le serveur roux, son calepin toujours à la main

Luna secoua la tête pour reprendre une expression neutre et haussa faiblement les épaules.

-Ron travaille ici le week-end, indiqua-t-elle à l'intention de Blaise

Le visage du métis se ferma aussitôt et il dévisagea le serveur avec un air d'hostilité pure. Le rouquin semblait franchement mal à l'aise mais c'était son travail et il ne pouvait pas simplement abandonner ses clients.

-Donc avez-vous fait votre choix? répéta-t-il

-Ouais, exactement, rétorqua Blaise en se levant

Il attrapa Luna par le poignet et précisa:

-On s'en va. Bonne journée crétin.

Il entraîna Luna à sa suite et ne s'arrêta que quelques rues plus loin, à un arrêt de bus. Il se serait giflé s'il l'avait pu.

-Est-ce que c'est notre truc? demanda Luna

-Quoi?

-Le bus. Ça a l'air d'être notre truc, constata-t-elle

Blaise sourit, attendri.

-Ouais, ça se peut.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et enchaîna:

-Désolé pour ça.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et ajouta:

-Je connais un endroit sympa si tu veux. Ça te dit?

-Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout de la ville s'il le faut.

Luna sourit et l'entraîna dans les ruelles alors qu'il observait ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules. Il ne mentait pas. Il l'aurait même suivie à l'autre bout du pays.

OOO

-Cette boutique est géniale, décréta Luna en en sortant, les bras chargés de sacs. Comment tu l'as trouvée?

-Pansy tient un blog de mode, elle visite toutes les boutiques qui traînent dans cette ville. Elle serait capable de se battre bec et ongles pour découvrir de nouvelles tendances.

-Il faudra que tu me donnes le nom de son blog. Eh, il fait nuit, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte! Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant?

-Ah ha. Voilà l'heure de mon autre surprise.

Les lèvres de la blonde s'étirèrent en un sourire enthousiaste.

-Il faut encore que je ferme les yeux?

-Mmh mmh.

Il attrapa sa main pour la guider. Il savait qu'elle jouerait le jeu. Il se dirigeait d'un pas sûr dans les rues. Il paya leur place, monta et la fit asseoir avant de l'autoriser à ouvrir les yeux. Elle promena un instant son regard autour d'elle, le temps d'analyser les éléments du décor.

-London Eye? souffla-t-elle. Tu nous as emmenés à London Eye? répéta-t-elle un ton plus fort, à mesure que son excitation augmentait. Comment tu te souviens que je n'y suis jamais allée?

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien.

C'était un mensonge. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il s'en souvenait. Parce qu'il avait toujours voulu l'y emmener, tout en se disant que ça ressemblait trop à un engagement pour qu'il le fasse. Leur cabine s'éleva lentement et le sourire de Luna s'agrandit alors qu'elle se levait pour mieux admirer la vue. Lorsque la ville s'offrit à leurs yeux dans toute sa parure de lumières, les yeux de la blonde scintillèrent.

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi je n'y suis pas allée plus tôt?

Blaise vint se placer derrière elle pour regarder la ville à son tour. Luna tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Merci Blaise. Pour cette journée. Pour tout ça.

Il avait voulu que ce premier rendez-vous soit inoubliable. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il l'avait été. Pour tous les deux.

…

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus! C'était un peu plus court que le chapitre précédent mais je me rattraperai dans les chapitres à venir ;) Le numéro trois arrive très vite! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :)


	3. Chapter 3: Violette

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Encore un chapitre un peu court mais le suivant sera plus long, promis :) Bonne lecture!

…

Luna appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage et revint glisser sa main dans celle de Blaise pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Ta tenue serait-elle un hommage à la petite dernière? demanda Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin

Luna haussa les épaules. Elle avait passé une petite combishort violette, avec sa veste en jean fétiche. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le troisième étage de la maternité alors qu'elle répliquait:

-C'est mon _bouquet_ qui est un hommage à la petite dernière.

Hermione avait accouché trois jours plus tôt d'une petite Violette, c'est pourquoi Luna avait jugé bon de lui amener un bouquet de violettes. Elle en avait même piqué une dans ses cheveux (qui lui arrivaient maintenant aux omoplates). La blonde précéda Blaise de son pas sautillant jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait la jeune maman. Luna poussa la porte et sourit, amusée devant le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Draco courait après Mélodie, qui sautait partout en criant « Je suis Peter Pan », tandis que Maëlys se tenait en équilibre sur le lit où était allongée Hermione pour regarder dans le berceau où était couchée sa petite sœur, posant des questions sans attendre les réponses.

-Pourquoi elle dort tout le temps? Et pourquoi elle est si petite? Et est-ce que je peux la réveiller?

Hermione redressa la tête vers Luna et Blaise et leur sourit. Elle avait l'air épuisée mais heureuse.

-Entrez, entrez! Bienvenue au cirque...

Mélodie bifurqua brusquement pour se jeter dans les bras de Blaise. Draco dérapa sur le sol en voulant suivre le mouvement et se retrouva à plat ventre par terre. Blaise souleva Mélodie sur sa hanche, l'embrassa sur le front et tendit la main à Draco pour l'aider à se relever. Luna alla embrasser Hermione et lui tendit son bouquet.

-Tiens. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Et tu as eu raison. Merci beaucoup Luna, ça me touche énormément.

-Oh et on a aussi une peluche. Blaise?

Ce dernier lui tendit le paquet qu'il tenait avant de s'asseoir avec Mélodie, pendant que Luna donnait le cadeau à Hermione. Cette dernière le déballa (avec l'aide de Maëlys) pour découvrir une petite chouette harfang.

-Elle est magnifique, merci beaucoup. Maëlys, chérie, tu veux bien la poser sur la table de nuit?

Alors que la petite s'exécutait, sa jumelle décida qu'elle en avait assez d'être assise sur les genoux de Blaise. Elle se dégagea et se remit à courir partout, en affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était une chouette. Draco émit un profond soupir et, comme il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise, il prit la place de sa fille sur les genoux de Blaise.

-Euuh, Dray...

-Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais j'ai besoin d'une pause.

Luna, penchée au-dessus du berceau, observait Violette avec un air émerveillé.

-C'est si fatigant que ça? s'enquit Blaise. Non parce que je te signale que c'est _Hermione_ qui a accouché. Pas toi.

-Oh ça va! C'est vrai, Hermione a accouché. Mais moi, je me colti... je veux dire que je m'occupe des jumelles toute la journée, se reprit-il en voyant le regard d'Hermione

-Ne dis pas « les jumelles », le corrigea-t-elle. C'est important qu'elles développent leur identité propre.

-Tu vois? Tout va toujours bien, affirma Draco. Elle est encore capable de me citer _Comment bien élever son enfant_.

Hermione haussa les yeux au ciel mais laissa dire. À la place, elle agrippa le poignet de Mélodie alors qu'elle passait près du lit en criant qu'elle volait.

-Mel', chérie, Maman est fatiguée. Arrête de courir partout s'il te plaît.

La petite blondinette fit une moue boudeuse mais obéit et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père. Blaise émit un grognement.

-Ça commence à faire lourd...

-Mais non, tout va bien, répondit Draco. Tu peux tenir le coup. Tu es un homme fort non? Tu te vantes sans arrête de courir tous les jours. Eh ben voilà. Tu as des jambes en béton.

-Papa, pourquoi Violette elle est toute seule alors que Mélodie et moi on est deux? demanda Maëlys, de nouveau en équilibre au bord du lit

Draco émit un profond soupir en enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure de Mélodie.

-Papa tu me chatouilles! protesta cette dernière

-Tout ce remue-ménage ne te fatigue pas Hermione? s'étonna Luna

-À ton avis? s'amusa la brune. Et puis, on a eu droit à toute la famille de Dray. Hein chéri?

-Ouais, marmonna le blond, la tête toujours dans les cheveux de sa fille. Ma grand-mère, et mes trois grand-tantes, et mon oncle par alliance. 'Puis tout un tas de cousins éloignés. Franchement, je m'en serais bien passé. Je les ai mis à la porte d'ailleurs.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre.

-Il va falloir qu'on rentre. Les petits monstres, on rentre à la maison! Dites au revoir à Maman et à votre petite sœur.

Mélodie sauta des genoux de son père directement sur le lit et rampa pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue pendant que sa petite sœur parlait au bébé endormi. Elles échangèrent ensuite leur place et puis chacune vint prendre une main de leur père et elles sortirent en babillant.

-Et dis Papa, tu sais que Maman a dit que...

-Et d'abord Papa Violette elle arrête pas de dormir, c'est vraiment pas juste parce que...

Draco adressa un regard désespéré à Blaise, qui se contenta d'éclater de rire. Il disparut dans l'ascenseur et Luna annonça:

-Bon, Hermione, on ne va pas s'attarder non plus, je pense que tu as besoin de repos.

Elle embrassa la brune sur les deux joues, Blaise vint également lui dire au revoir. Violette se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Hermione eut un petit rire.

-Besoin de repos hein? Pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment de repos.

Elle se leva pour récupérer sa fille et la berça doucement contre elle.

-Allez, au revoir Hermione, conclut Luna alors que Blaise appelait déjà l'ascenseur. Et bon courage! Bon appétit Violette!

Sur un dernier signe de main, elle sortit de la chambre. Elle était heureuse de s'être rapprochée d'Hermione. Et d'avoir retrouvé Blaise.

…

Et voilà! J'ai adoré retrouver la famille Malefoy – Granger et j'espère que vous aussi. La fin est déjà prête mais je vais vous faire patienter un peu, c'est mon côté sadique ;) D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées sur ce que peut être la fin, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, elle arrivera très vite et ça m'amuserait beaucoup de savoir!

Comme toujours, si ça vous a plu ou que vous avez détesté et que vous voulez être remboursés à valeur de 5 000 Gallions, dites-le moi dans les commentaires ;) À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre numéro 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Oui, je le veux

Bon, ok, je suis une menteuse. Pourtant, quand j'ai dit que la suite arriverait « très vite », je pensais vraiment la poster la semaine suivante, juré! Et puis je n'ai tout simplement plus eu le temps. Si vous jetez un œil à mes publications récentes, vous verrez un petit OS qui vous donnera une idée d'à quel point j'avais vraiment prévu des choses depuis octobre et me voilà à la nouvelle année sans avoir rien posté depuis. Donc désolée. Mon côté sadique n'est pas extrême au point de vous faire patienter plus de deux mois pour avoir la suite.

Petite consolation? Ce chapitre est (vraiment) plus long, comme promis. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire. Si vous aimez lire en écoutant de la musique, je peux vous recommander Sleep on the floor, de The lumineers. C'est la musique de fond que j'ai imaginée pour le mariage. Bonne lecture!

…

Luna courait dans le couloir pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau à Hermione quand elle percuta violemment quelqu'un, qui la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle tombe.

-Eh bien, tu étais pressée?

Luna sourit et laissa Blaise la relever.

-Hermione voudrait de l'eau.

-Elle est stressée?

La blonde haussa les épaules.

-C'est le jour de son mariage. J'imagine que oui, elle est stressée. Mais pour le moment, elle a surtout soif. Et Draco, comment ça va?

-Lui? Il panique pour un rien. Il a même cru qu'il avait oublié les alliances, c'est pour te dire!

Luna sourit de nouveau.

-Et la robe d'Hermione, elle est comment?

-Hors de question que je te le dise, l'avertit Luna en agitant un doigt menaçant sous son nez. Tu serais capable de le répéter à Draco. Et ça doit être une surprise. Pour _tout le monde_ , ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu protester

-En tout cas, j'aime _ta_ tenue.

La blonde avait revêtu un petit corsage blanc ouvragé à fines bretelles, qui mettait en valeur sa petite poitrine ; ainsi qu'une jupe arc-en-ciel. Ses cheveux blonds (aussi longs que lorsque Blaise l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois) étaient parsemés de petites pinces multicolores en formes de papillons. Elle lui paraissait sublime.

-C'est la tenue officielle de demoiselle d'honneur?

-Je ne suis pas demoiselle d'honneur, je suis témoin, rectifia-t-elle. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu sortais toi?

Blaise haussa les épaules en prenant Luna par la taille.

-Tout simplement parce que j'en ai marre de Draco. Je crois qu'il a fini par comprendre qu'il était insupportable quand il était stressé.

-Je parie qu'il a peur qu'Hermione arrive en retard.

Blaise sourit.

-Il est persuadé que sa robe prend littéralement trois heures à enfiler, sans compter le maquillage et la coiffure. Alors oui, il pense qu'elle aura un retard de deux heures. Au moins.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller le réconforter. Où sont les filles au fait?

-Elles ne sont pas avec Hermione?

-Non, je les ai accompagnées chez Draco avant d'aller chercher l'eau.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est seul avec ses filles? Les deux?

-Va le rejoindre. Si tu ne veux pas qu'un accident arrive.

Blaise hocha la tête et se pressa vers la pièce où se préparait Draco. Mélodie sautait dans tous les sens en criant:

-Demoiselle d'honneur! Demoiselle d'honneur! Mariée! Mariée! Papa, Maman a une super belle robe! Elle va se marier! Mariée! Mariée!

Pendant ce temps, Maëlys, assise sur le tapis, avait renversé la boîte de boutons de manchettes de son père par terre et les triait par couleur. Assis sur un fauteuil, Draco semblait au bord du gouffre.

-Blaise! s'écria-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami. Le mariage va être un désastre! Mélodie va courir jusqu'à l'autel en balançant tous ses pétales sur les invités et je n'aurais pas de boutons de manchette parce que Maëlys ne voudra pas que je touche à son œuvre d'art! Ensuite Hermione va arriver avec une heure et demie de retard, et puis tu vas voir que Violette va se mettre à pleurer au beau milieu de l'échange de vœux! Ça va être un désastre! termina-t-il en hurlant

Mélodie s'immobilisa et Maëlys se figea, une main au-dessus des boutons de manchette. Puis Mélodie se remit à sauter partout en criant:

-Désastre! Désastre! Maman va se marier! Mariée! Ça va être un désastre! Désastre!

Et Maëlys se mit à pleurer qu'elle ne voulait pas que son Papa prenne ses boutons de manchette. Blaise s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Eh, mon ange, ton Papa doit être resplendissant aujourd'hui. Tout le monde va le voir et il lui faut...

Il se saisit des boutons de manchette que Draco avait sélectionné un peu plus tôt.

-Il lui faut ceux-ci. Comme ça, tout le monde le verra et tout le monde dira que ton Papa est super beau. D'accord?

Maëlys hocha la tête et se remit à aligner les boutons de manchette pendant que Blaise tendait les rescapés à son meilleur ami. Il attrapa Mélodie par la taille alors qu'elle sautait et la cala sur sa hanche.

-Dis donc toi. Tu ne vas pas sauter tout à l'heure?

-Sauter! Sauter! Ça va être un désastre!

-On se calme Zébulon! Écoute-moi: une fois que Papa et Maman seront mariés, ce sera l'heure de danser. Si tu sautes maintenant, tu n'auras pas le droit de danser.

Mélodie considéra la question un moment et finit par dire:

-Mais si ça va être un désastre c'est pas grave que je saute?

Draco s'immobilisa et, avant qu'il ne fasse une autre crise de nerfs, Blaise rectifia:

-Ce ne sera _pas_ un désastre. Ta Maman va être très très belle et ton Papa va pleurer même si ensuite il dira que c'était juste à cause du soleil. Et puis ils vont être très heureux tous les deux.

-Et ils auront beaucoup d'enfants? demanda Maëlys

Draco laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux.

-Je crois que pour ça ils sont déjà bien partis, sourit Blaise. Maintenant tout le monde se calme d'accord?

Les fillettes hochèrent la tête. Mélodie chuchota:

-Est-ce que Papa va se calmer?

Blaise éclata de rire et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami:

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Tu vas essayer de respirer?

-Maman elle nous a appris une technique de mé-di-ta-ti-tion, articula Maëlys. Elle dit que ça aide à se détendre. Tu veux l'apprendre Papa? Il faut faire comme ça...

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, aussitôt imitée par sa sœur.

-Ça s'appelle la méditation de la grenouille! cria Mélodie

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Pour une petite fille qui passait son temps à sauter partout, c'était une drôle de coïncidence.

-Il faut pas crier, la gronda sa sœur. Il faut rester très calme. Tu vois Papa? On s'assoit et on bouge plus.

Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté d'elles et Draco finit par les imiter avec mauvaise grâce. C'est comme ça que les trouva Pansy quand elle vint leur annoncer que la mariée était fin prête et qu'ils feraient bien de se mettre en place. « Oh. Je vois. Vous pourriez peut-être éviter de froisser vos vêtements. » fut son seul commentaire.

OOO

-Comment tu me trouves? demanda anxieusement Hermione

-Nerveuse, répondit tendrement Luna en réajustant la traîne de la robe

Hermione sourit.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu crois que c'est normal?

-Je ne me suis jamais mariée mais j'imagine que oui. J'ai lu plein d'histoires de mariées stressées le jour J. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, Hermione. Tu es ravissante.

La brune sourit, émue. Luna avait supporté toutes ses crises pré-nuptiales et elle était encore là aujourd'hui pour la rassurer. Hermione reporta son regard sur son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait mis tellement de temps à trouver sa robe. Ou bien elle se sentait mal à l'aise, ou la robe était trop travaillée. Mais celle-là était parfaite. Le corsage était juste assez ouvragé et soulignait parfaitement sa poitrine. La jupe s'évasait en un jupon aérien qui semblait scintiller. Il n'y avait pas de traîne interminable, comme elle le souhaitait. Sa bague de fiançailles scintillait à son annulaire. Pansy lui avait trouvé de jolies boucles d'oreilles et une superbe parure qui scintillait maintenant à son cou. Hermione avait tenu à se maquiller elle-même et le résultat était frais et léger, très discret. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient ramenés en une demi queue de cheval et un serre-tête orné de perles rehaussait sa coiffure. Luna ne mentait pas, elle était ravissante. Pansy entra en coup de vent dans la salle, flanquée des filles d'Hermione. Elle leur lâcha aussitôt les mains, saisit la coupe de champagne qu'elle avait posée en partant et, pendant que les filles couraient vers leur Maman, elle décréta:

-Je les ai trouvées en train d'ouvrir leur chakras ou je ne sais quoi en compagnie de Blaise et Draco. On ne peut vraiment pas laisser les enfants en compagnie des hommes. Ni en _ma_ compagnie, s'obligea-t-elle à ajouter par honnêteté

Elle but une gorgée de champagne (elle avait affirmé en début de préparation qu'elle en avait _besoin_ , vraiment besoin et Hermione lui avait servi une coupe) et ajouta:

-Enfin, ils sont prêts normalement.

Mélodie babillait qu'elle était une grenouille et Maëlys allait lancer tous les pétales de sa corbeille sur sa Maman quand Luna l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Mon ange, il faut les garder pour plus tard d'accord?

La fillette hocha la tête et se mit en devoir d'expliquer à Luna comment faire la méditation de la grenouille. Pansy reprit une gorgée de champagne et conclut philosophiquement:

-Et voilà pourquoi je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.

Hermione sourit en haussant les yeux au ciel et demanda:

-On va y aller?

Pansy hocha la tête et annonça d'une voix radoucie:

-Ton père t'attend dehors. Il a hâte de te voir.

Hermione sourit, attrapa chacune de ses filles par une main et s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

-Eh, Mélodie, Maëlys, regardez-moi. C'est l'heure d'y aller. Vous allez être bien sages?

Mélodie hocha consciencieusement la tête.

-Maman tu es trop jolie, annonça Maëlys

Hermione sourit, attendrie, et les serra brièvement contre elle, attentive à ne pas froisser sa robe. Pansy tapa dans ses mains:

-Allez mesdemoiselles! Votre grand moment est arrivé. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a dit hein?

Elle les accompagna à l'extérieur en les abreuvant de ses dernières recommandations. Hermione se redressa et se retourna vers Luna.

-Tu es prête? demanda cette dernière

-Je crois que je commence à être impatiente.

-C'est parfait, assura Luna. Viens, ton père doit avoir très envie de te voir.

Elle laissa le père et la fille à leur émotion pour se faufiler le long de l'allée qu'Hermione remonterait dans un instant et prendre la place qui lui revenait, en face de Blaise. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire et désigna Draco d'un signe de tête.

-Il pense qu'elle sera en retard, articula-t-il silencieusement

Luna laissa échapper un léger gloussement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mélodie et Maëlys commençaient à remonter l'allée, sous l'œil acéré de Pansy, surveillant qu'elles ne jettent pas tous leurs pétales d'un coup. Adorables dans leurs petites robes violettes, elles vinrent sagement se placer l'une à côté de Blaise et l'autre à côté de Luna. Draco redressa aussitôt la tête, tendant le cou, impatient de voir Hermione arriver. La jeune femme s'avança dans l'allée au bras de son père, rayonnante, le sourire aux lèvres. Blaise tourna la tête vers Draco pour voir qu'évidemment, comme il l'avait prévu, son meilleur ami avait les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'elle vint se placer face à lui, Hermione avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla Draco

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose: pouvoir dire « oui je le veux ». Draco coupa même la parole au prêtre après l'échange des vœux.

-Draco Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse...

-Oui je le veux.

Le prêtre lui adressa un regard vaguement agacé et reprit:

\- Draco Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger?

-Oui, je le veux!

-Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Draco Lucius Malefoy?

-Oui je le veux.

Pansy leur amena les alliances et à peine le prêtre eut-il annoncé qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée que Draco passait la main derrière la nuque d'Hermione et posait sa bouche sur le sienne sous les applaudissements. Luna et Pansy furent les seules à entendre Mélodie décréter:

-Moi aussi un jour je me marierais. Et je serais aussi belle que Maman.

-Eh bien bon courage, marmonna Pansy (non sans un sourire amusé)

…

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre aura (légèrement) apaisé votre colère à mon égard. Et j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres d'un coup, pour me faire pardonner ;) Alors bonne lecture encore une fois


	5. Chapter 5: Peau d'âne

J'espère que le titre de ce chapitre vous intrigue...

…

Luna et Blaise étaient assis à table avec les jumelles, occupés à cuisiner, pendant qu'Hermione, assise par terre, jouait aux Incollables avec Violette. Quelque part à l'étage, Draco toussait de toutes ses forces et de temps en temps, on l'entendait se moucher et gémir que c'était vraiment bête de mourir d'un rhume. Luna aidait Mélodie à éplucher des pommes lorsque Draco demanda:

-Hermioooooone, je ne trouve pas mon siroooop!

La brune haussa les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva, passa la tête hors de la cuisine et répondit sur le même ton:

-Dans le placard, Draco, comme toujours!

Elle revint s'asseoir. Blaise, qui disposait les quartiers de pommes sur la pâte avec Maëlys, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant son meilleur ami fouiller en grognant dans tous les placards de l'étage. Deux minutes plus tard:

-Hermioooooone, je ne le trouve paaaaaas!

Sa femme haussa de nouveau les yeux au ciel et se contenta de répondre:

-Cherche mieux, Dray, il ne s'est pas volatilisé!

On entendit le blond descendre d'un pas lourd et inégal. Il apparut à la porte de la cuisine, drapé dans un plaid écossais. Il renifla, adressa un regard meurtrier à Blaise, qui rigolait doucement dans son coin, et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Ma chère et tendre épouse, n'as-tu pas juré voilà maintenant sept ans de m'aimer « dans la maladie comme dans la santé »? Pourquoi sembles-tu faire fi de ce rhume qui aspire mes forces?

Hermione haussa les yeux au ciel une énième fois mais elle souriait.

-Mon cher et tendre époux, tu as un _rhume_! Tu n'es pas _mourant_. En plus, tu devrais quand même pouvoir trouver le sirop dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

-Tu m'as dit dans le _placard_! protesta Draco. C'est pas du jeu. Si je meurs par manque de sirop... commença-t-il

-C'est bon, j'arrive, je vais te le chercher ton sirop, soupira-t-elle

-Merci, renifla-t-il

Elle le précéda dans les escaliers, laissant Blaise et Luna surveiller Violette. Blaise adressait des regards en douce à Luna, qui discutait avec animation avec Mélodie. Maëlys s'était disputée avec un garçon de sa classe et sa sœur n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Luna essayait de savoir pourquoi diable Mélodie était persuadée qu'un garçon qui passait son temps à se disputer avec sa sœur pouvait être amoureux d'elle.

-Ben parce que Papa et Maman ils arrêtaient pas de se disputer quand ils se sont rencontrés. C'est Maman qui me l'a dit.

Blaise éclata de rire. « N'arrêtaient pas de se disputer » était un doux euphémisme. D'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui... On entendait Draco en haut qui toussait de toutes ses forces en clamant que ce sirop aurait sa peau et que « pourquoi les médicaments ont toujours un goût infect, Hermione, tu peux me le dire hein? », à quoi Hermione rétorquait que c'était un sirop à l'orange et qu'il était vraiment douillet. Luna attrapa le plat qui contenait la tarte aux pommes et l'enfourna en demandant à Mélodie de lui lire les consignes. Violette, lassée d'attendre sa Maman, grimpa sur les genoux de « Tonton Blaise ».

-Raconte-moi une histoire s'il te plaît Tonton Blaise.

Le métis soupira, envisagea un moment de lui dire de demander à sa mère mais Hermione était toujours occupée avec Draco et il finit par laisser tomber. Il adressa un petit regard en coin à Luna, inspira profondément et demanda:

-Tu connais l'histoire de Peau d'âne?

OOO

-C'est délicieux les filles, vraiment, les complimenta Hermione

-Oui, ajouta Draco, ce serait sans doute délicieux si je n'avais pas perdu toute sensibilité gustative.

Blaise haussa les yeux au ciel.

-Dray, t'as juste un rhume, arrête de te plaindre.

-C'est vrai Papa, ajouta Mélodie. Même Violette elle se plaint pas autant quand elle a un rhume et pourtant c'est encore un bébé.

-J'ai sept ans! protesta l'intéressée

-Mais c'est vrai que t'es encore un bébé, renchérit Maëlys. Hein Maman?

-Personne n'est un bébé ici. Sauf peut-être Draco.

-Ah bah super, sape mon autorité je ne te dirais rien!

-Quelle autorité? demanda moqueusement Blaise

-Ne commence pas, le menaça son meilleur ami. Tu ne sais pas où ça va te mener.

-Allez, ça suffit les garçons, passez dans le salon au lieu de vous disputer.

-Ah alors on n'a pas le droit de dire « les jumelles » mais on peut dire « les garçons »? Quoi? se défendit-il en voyant le regard de sa femme. C'est juste pour mon information personnelle!

-Draco. Salon. Tout de suite.

-Oui mon amour. À tes ordres.

Draco se leva dans une grande quinte de toux, suivi de Blaise et Luna. Les filles aidèrent leur Maman à débarrasser. Puis elles rejoignirent toutes les trois le salon. Blaise n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans son siège, au point que Draco lui demanda moqueusement si ce n'était pas lui, finalement, le bébé. Hermione discutait avec Luna de la boîte de wedding planning que Pansy avait lancée (Draco avait décrété que c'était « le summum de l'hypocrisie quand même, Pansy, tu détestes les mariages! » à quoi elle avait répondu qu' _elle_ ne voulait pas se marier, « grosse différence et merci de garder tes opinions pour toi, Malefoy »). Blaise toussota et se leva pour attirer l'attention.

-Euh... je voudrais dire un truc.

Les discussions s'interrompirent. Même les filles arrêtèrent de se disputer pour savoir qui aurait le droit d'accompagner leur mère en shopping le lendemain. Blaise semblait vraiment gêné de voir tous les regards tournés vers lui mais il poursuivit en se tournant vers Luna.

-Voilà je... en fait j'ai un truc à te demander.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais Luna ne saisit pas tout de suite.

-Euh, oui je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es tout sérieux, tout va bien?

-Oui je...

Il inspira profondément et se mit à genoux devant elle. Draco prit une brusque inspiration de surprise (ce qui lui déclencha une quinte de toux qu'il tenta d'étouffer dans sa manche). Blaise tira un écrin de sa poche alors que Luna le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors voilà... Si j'ai parlé de Peau d'âne tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'avais prévu de mettre la bague dans le gâteau en fait. Et puis on a laissé tomber l'idée de faire un marbré et je me suis dit qu'une bague dans une tarte aux pommes...

Draco lui donna un léger coup de pied pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Oui euh désolé. Bref. Je...

Il prit une autre profonde inspira et riva son regard à celui de Luna.

-Luna Lovegood. Quand on avait seize ans, j'ai été assez stupide pour te laisser partir. Aujourd'hui je ne veux pas faire la même erreur. Alors s'il te plaît... Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma femme?

Luna tendit aussitôt la main gauche.

-Oui. Oui oui oui oui mille fois oui dans toutes les langues que tu veux. Oh bon sang!

Elle porta la main à sa bouche avant d'essuyer discrètement ses larmes. Blaise lui passa la bague au doigt et se releva en l'attirant vers lui. Il la serrait de toutes ses forces et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, ivre de bonheur. Blaise l'embrassa doucement et, du tapis où elle était assise, Maëlys commenta:

-Je veux être demoiselle d'honneur.

Quant à Mélodie, elle entonna son refrain préféré:

-Tonton Blaise et Luna vont se marier! Marier! Ils vont se marier!

…

Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! J'essaierai de ne pas vous laisser en plan aussi longtemps la prochaine fois... Et préparez-vous psychologiquement parce que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ;)


End file.
